So Cold Hetalia
by fjcute
Summary: A songfic to So Cold. A final fight between the axis and the allies. Italy getting just the push needed to fight, win, and even, kill? A bunch of angst, blood, and a little swearing, so I rate it T.
1. Chapter 1

So Cold

A Hetalia songfic to Breaking Benjamin's So Cold, which I do not own.

* * *

'_Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one.'_

A deserted street. Civilians running out through alleyways or ducking into houses. The Axis and Allies stared each other down, only Italy, France, and Canada seemed nervous.

'_Hollow heroes separate, as they run.'_

China and France charged, while America and Russia made a barricade just in case.

'_You're so cold, keep your, hand in mine.'_

France, who had tried to rush Germany, had been knocked out pretty easily. Germany looked down at the man that he had hated most of his life, and sent a bullet through his head.

Italy, who was hiding in a nearby alley, didn't see his elder brother's death.

'_Wise men wonder while, strong men die.'_

Japan and China, both with sword in hand, were glaring at each other. Japan went against his usual nature, and spoke first.

"I never thought it would end like this, Aniki-sama." "Neither did I ~aru. I thought that you would grow up differently. Peacefully. I guess that was just a stupid dream ~aru."

"Perhaps not a stupid idea, but a dream nonetheless." China's eyes narrowed, and his grip on the sword hilt tightened. With a cry he charged, and while he did hit Japan in the side, injuring him, he ran onto his sword.

Japan pulled his katana out of China, and laid him on the ground, closing his brother's lifeless eyes. "May your dreams be peaceful, Aniki-sama."

'_Show me how it ends! It's-all-right!'_

Canada and Italy were hiding in separate alleys, waiting for the heavy fighting to stop. Italy looked out into the street, seeing Japan fighting England.

Germany was creeping up on the barricade that Russia and America had made, placing a small, blinking device on the wall of wood and leather. He ran from the wall before Russia saw him.

'_Show me how defenseless, you really are!!'_

Germany grabbed Japans arm as he ran, pulling him into the alley that Italy was hiding. He pushed them both far into the alley, and pulled a small, handheld device out of his jacket.

He pushed the button on top, and the sound of an explosion rang through the air. Canada, who had run out to help England, was caught in the blast and was blown back into the alley.

'_To satisfy the em-pty-ness, inside!'_

Russia and America lurched to their feet, covered in burns and scratches. England was only on the edge of the blast, and got a few scratches from flying debris.

Germany and Japan ran back out onto the battlefield, and Italy peered around the wall of the building that shielded them from the blast, taking a knife into his had.

'_But that's alright, let's give this another try!!!'_

Russia found that his usual weapon, the lead pipe, had been blown up in the explosion. He instead grabbed a gun from inside his coat. England and America did the same, while Germany grabbed his second gun.

Italy stepped out of the alley, looking around the parts of the battlefield that he couldn't see before. What he did see, actually made his eyes open.

'_And if you find your family, don't you cry.'_

Italy stared in disbelief, his eyes going wide. "France-nii-san………"

His brother's wide, fear-filled eyes. The gaping, screaming mouth. The once-blonde hair, now soaked in his own blood.

France. Dead. Tears flowed from Italy's eyes, but his attention was soon drawn to the battle nearby.

'_In this land of make-believe, dead-and-dry.'_

Japan and England were facing each other, England missing all shots he made, and Japan learning that England was very good at dodging a blade.

Germany was at a standstill with America and Russia. He had a gun to each of their head's, but they each had a gun pointed at him.

England's final bullet, hit. Going through Japan's skull just as Japan ran him through the heart. They both fell, dead, as Italy watched in horror. 'It's not real…. This can't be real! He can't be dead!!'

Germany glanced over at Japan, bowing his head to the fallen samurai. 'He was still so young… '

He looked back between America and Russia. Pulling both triggers would make it impossible to aim correctly. If he shot one, then the other would kill him, leaving only Italy to fight.

Who would Italy do better against?...America. Russia would kill Italy. America was stupid enough to make a treaty with Italy at least.

'_You're so cold, yet you feel alive!'_

Germany's hand tightened around his guns, as he switched the one pointed at America to Russia, firing both through the large nation's skull.

As Russia fell, America fired, and Germany collapsed on top of Russia's corpse.

'_Lay your hands on me, one last time!!'_

Italy pulled away from France, rushing to Germany's side. "No! Germany!!"

Germany's clouding, dying eyes turned to him, wincing from the bullet wound in his chest. "I..Italy?"

The Italian boy's tears made his sight even blurrier. There was a calmness past the pain. Is that death?

"You idiot… don't cry over a corpse… and don't surrender……..promise me tha….th…" Italy nodded repeatedly.

"Germany…don't go, okay? Please! I still don't know how to fight! Without you by my side…."

Germany's lips twitched, as if he were trying to smile. His bright blue eyes dulled, and his head fell.

'_Show me how it ends! It's-all-right!_

Italy was always told that he was loud, but the haunted cry that left his lips at Germany's death could have shattered glass.

All the tears that he had shed from fear and joy was nothing compared to the drops coming from his eyes now, staining his cheeks and soaking Germany's clothes.

America, watching this, dropped his gun and froze. "Italy…"

'_Show me how defenseless, you really are!'_

At the mention of his name, Italy turned to America. His large, chocolate-colored eyes gained a hatred that he never knew he could summon. He looked up at America, glaring for all it was worth, his tears not getting in the way now.

"You…..you killed…." He grabbed the gun that America had dropped a moment before, and stood, pointing the gun between the larger country's eyes. America put his hands up, shaking his head.

"Don't do this Italy. Taking a human life…" "And what about you!? Did you think before you pulled the trigger? Did you think 'a human life is too precious to take in a petty fight'!?! Don't give me that bullshit!! You killed Germany and didn't feel a thing, did you!!?!!"

The tears returned, the gun shook, but he kept his grip on it.

'_To satisfy the emp-ty-ness, inside!!'_

"Italy….the hero's not supposed to die." "The hero's not supposed to kill! You are no hero America! Not while you still take lives!"

Italy looked down at Germany's body once more. 'No more hesitation. His final wish. I will not surrender anymore. I will win this, if only for Germany and Japan.'

Italy gripped the gun tight. Steadied it, just like Germany had showed him too. Shifted his feat for the recoil like Japan had taught him.

'_But that's alright, let's give this another try!!!'_

America opened his mouth to protest again, but the gunshot's blast rang out over his voice. As he fell to the ground, Italy's tears increased. He looked at the gun in his hand, a small line of smoke still leaving the barrel, and sobbed.

'_It's alright!'_

A scream came from a nearby alleyway. Canada ran out into the blood-soaked street, rushing to his brother's side. "America! No!!"

Italy noticed that his arm was broken, and he was covered in scratches even though he hadn't been in a fight yet. 'He must have gotten caught in the blast Germany made.'

Canada was crying over America's corpse, and as Italy looked down at him, he realized.

'It's the same. This is the same scenario as Germany's death. Canada has replaced me as the victim, and I have replaced America as the murderer. It's a cycle. A cycle of revenge and hate. There is only one way to end it.'

'_It's alright!'_

"Canada."

At the mention of his name, Canada looked up at Italy, eyes still watering. "You….you killed…"

Canada grabbed the gun that Russia had dropped when he fell, pointing it up at Italy, slowly getting to his feet.

'It's exactly the same. But one thing must end differently.' "Why…? Why did you kill him?!?"

"It's a cycle. It will never end." "What are you talking about?!" Canada asked, the gun shaking in his hand.

"Germany killed Russia, America killed Germany, I killed America, and now you want to kill me! It's a cycle of blood, revenge, and pain. So if you kill me now, someday someone will kill you looking to avenge me. Maybe Romano, or Spain, maybe even Holy Roman Empire if he ever returns. Only more blood will be spilled."

Canada stood, frozen at this realization. "Italy…… I don't think I've ever heard you this serious before…."

Italy's eyes widened, just realizing this himself. 'Is this what trauma does to you? Is this what killing does to you? To change me this much so fast…'

"You know what has to happen then? To end this cycle?" Canada slowly nodded, aiming his gun, steadying his hands. Italy lifted his hand, pointing the gun at the larger nation's forehead.

"Are you sure, Canada? You don't have anything else to live for?" the Italian asked the blonde-haired boy before him. Canada just shook his head.

"I have no one left. No one will miss me anyway. They hardly know I exist." Italy's eyes narrowed, as he and Canada pulled their triggers together.

'_It's alright.'_

Pain shoot through Italy's chest. Blood flowed quickly from his wound. He fell. He heard the thud of Canada's body hitting the ground, and felt more pain coarse through him as he hit the street.

He felt a certain calmness. Perhaps that was death coming. Italy strained with the last of his energy, and turned his head over, so he was looking at Germany and Japan.

'I couldn't truly win, but you can both rest peacefully. I didn't surrender Germany. I promised…… We may all die here, but this at least will stall the cycle. I can only hope…..that the fighting can stop……with our deaths………………….'

And as Italy's eyes closed, his final breath escaping his lips, he died with a smile on his face.

'_It's alrighhhtttt………'_

* * *

There is going to be an aftermath chapter, and possibly an epilogue (not in songfic)

I hope that you enjoyed this. I have nothing against any countries listed here, and the personification is from Hetalia Axis Powers.

Italy was very OOC here, but whatever, I'm the author.

-Veitnam

-KunaiBlade

-Natsuki


	2. Aftermath

Aftermath

* * *

A group of civilians had gathered around the carnage, looking with horrified expressions. All of them screaming into cell phones, screaming at each other, or just plain screaming. Most staring or crying at the site. No one made a move to help the countries that they had once thought were immortal.

Suddenly, there was shouting coming from somewhere in the crowd of people, louder then the screams. People were being pushed aside, but in the large, dense crowd the person did not move very far.

"Get out of my way! Let me through before I kill you dammit! That's my brother over there!!"

Somebody was lifted off their feet and thrown out of the way, and people started making a path for the pissed-off Prussia.

"West!!" Prussia ran forward, rushing to his brother's side. "West! Come on! You've gotten hurt worse then this before!! Get up!! Get…… dammit…….DAMMIT!!! WEST YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!!! GERMANY!!!"

Tears were flowing from his eyes as he picked up Germany's corpse, hugging his dead brother once more. This was the first time he could ever remember that he cried, as his tears soaked into Germany's clothes. Soon, however, his sadness turned to anger.

"Who did this?" Civilians started backing away, knowing not to be near a mad Prussia. "Who the hell killed my brother?!?!"

Romano came running through the path that Prussia had made a moment before, the Baltics not far behind him. He looked around the battlefield, his eyes falling onto Italy. Water pricked at the sides of his eyes, but he blinked the tears away. There would be time to cry later. Right now he had to stop Prussia from killing anybody.

'Even in death, he can't get that stupid smile off his face.' "Prussia."

Prussia turned to Romano, glaring, fists clenched. "What?" "Calm down Prussia. If your brother's killer was in this battle, then he's already dead."

Prussia tried to calm down, his nails biting into the flesh of his hand. He breathed in deep and held 'till it hurt, something Germany had showed him (Germany having learned from Japan. Both brothers had anger issues). When he was able to unclench his hands, he exhaled, looking at the small amount of blood on his palm.

The Baltics had watched a bit of this, but a majority of their attention was on the battlefield before them. At all the dead nations, even America and Russia were dead…

Estonia stared on horror. Lithuania started to cry. And Latvia……… "YES!!! Yes, he's finally dead!! Yes!!"

The other two Baltic nations stared at their smaller companion, mystified. "What? You two were thinking the exact same thing!"

Prussia followed Latvia's shriek of joy, and saw Russia for the first time, only a couple feet away from Germany. He smirked for a second, but his eyes were back on his brother in an instant.

"Who did this?" he asked once more, looking over at the crowd of people. "Did anyone see what happened? Did anyone see _anything_!? Please!"

Everyone in the crowd just shook their heads, until a voice behind Prussia said, "I can tell you. I saw everything that happened." Prussia and Romano both turned towards the voice, finding the source to be a girl with long blonde hair and bottomless black eyes in a flowing blood-red dress.

"Who are you?" "There can be introductions later, Prussia. Call me Falian. I was actually hoping to stay hidden for as long as I could, but you all deserve to know the truth."

And so, Falian re-spun the tale of this fateful battle. The single fight, not even lasting an hour, that took these nation's lives. At the news, Prussia tried to desecrate America's corpse, and had to be held back by Romano and all three of the Baltics.

"It was Germany's last wish that someone would survive this. He choose Italy, who he thought was too innocent to hurt others. But his death traumatized Italy more then he knew. In a fit of rage, Italy started screaming at America, and ended up shooting him to avenge Germany."

She went through Canada's part in this, which people just now saw lying next to his brother's body.

"Italy's last wish, was that this cycle of blood and revenge could be broken. By killing Canada at the same time he died, Italy wished that the deaths here would stop all this senseless fighting. He only wanted everyone to be happy. And with that he was able to die with a smile."

Romano looked back at his little brother, lying dead in the street. "You idiot……why did you try to play the hero? America was bad enough, but you gave up your life for this?! Why!?!"

Romano finally broke down, crying, sobbing for all it was worth over his brother's corpse. People in the crowd were crying as well, and they didn't even notice when the girl who somehow knew all this, vanished with the wind.

* * *

Prussia, Romano, the Baltics, and the civilians spread the story as far as they could.

Belarus, upon hearing of her love's death, locked herself in Russia's house, and wouldn't come out. By the time Ukraine dragged her outside a month later, she looked broken. Almost dead herself.

Poland, who you think would actually be happy at Germany's death, found himself in tears.

England and France's extended family shed tears for them, but nobody really knew them too well.

America and Canada had had no family besides each other. Vietnam seemed sadder that she could not make the death blow, then for America's death.

Switzerland, who found it beneath him to cry over casualties in a war, was fine with consoling Liechtenstein.

China and Japan's brothers and sisters gathered for a funeral, most of them meeting each other for the first time. Vietnam, now the eldest of the family, spent a majority of her time trying to keep her brothers and sisters calm. South Korea and Taiwan looked like they were going to murder somebody through the whole ceremony.

Prussia went into an alcohol-driven state of depression for about a hundred years, Hungary and Austria visited him regularly to try and help him.

Romano found that crying wasn't a bad thing, and grew to respect the late Germany a little, for at least trying to help his brother.

* * *

With the Hetalian protectors of their nations gone, France, China, Russia, America, Canada, England, Italy, Germany, and Japan found themselves being invaded after not to long. The civilians did not budge though, each hoping that someday, somehow, their Hetalians would come back. They would not give up their homeland for anything.

Prussia had tried searching for the young woman who had helped them at the battlefield, but she was never found. As if she were never there.

* * *

Thank you to all readers. I will have the epilogue to this out soon.

Anyone who has read Immortality knows who Falian is. Slipped her in because everyone needed to know what happened, and she is the only character who cannot die.

-Vietnam

-KunaiBlade

-Natsuki


End file.
